


What's in a Scent

by TheCheshireBat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheshireBat/pseuds/TheCheshireBat
Summary: The Weasleys have a new product they need Harry to test.





	What's in a Scent

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to any of the characters or Harry Potter franchise. I do this purely for my own entertainment and make no money from it.

Harry sat nervously at his kitchen table, absentmindedly picking at a deep groove in the wood. It was just a candle. Why couldn't he bring himself to light it? Probably because it was a Weasley product, and you never really knew what you were in for the first time round. George promised this one was different. This was something new they were trying, not a prank for once. They'd had so much success with the romance line from Valentine's Day that they decided to create a few products they could sell year round. And as family, Harry was expected to rest everything. 

 

"Just light the damn thing, Harry." He mumbled to himself. But did he really want to know what it would smell like? 

  
  
  


_ Earlier that day- _

 

George bounced on the balls of his feet. "You're gonna love this, mate. It's an Amortentia candle! Just light it and you'll smell what attracts you most, without the hassle of having to buy the expensive love potion."

 

Harry took the shimmering candle from his friend. "You swear it won't mess with my head? I've seen the damage a love potion can do, and I'm just not in a place where I want to risk that. I'm trying to make Head Auror."

 

A freckled hand came down on his shoulder. "I promise, your precious head will remain clear. Just test it out, and let me know how you like it." 

 

Harry heaved a great sigh. "You know I'll do anything for you and Ron."

  
  
  


_ Present- _

 

Harry wandlessly lit the candle and waited. Within seconds, light smoke could be seen spiraling up from the wick. He waved his hand over the flame through the smoke to watch the spirals reform. The flame was oddly cool, not giving off much heat. It didn't take long for the wax to begin melting, and the scent to reach his nose. 

 

Harry tipped his head back, inhaling deeply. Warm leather, grass, and the smell of a brand new Quidditch kit were the first scents to hit him. He relaxed a bit, this wasn't so bad. He still felt clear headed and wasn't surprised by the aromas yet. 

 

He made his way to the cupboard and started looking for his tin of Earl Grey. He wasn't the least bit surprised when he smelled that before he even pried off the lid. Earl Grey was always a calming scent to him. It reminded him of evening rain storms spent on his back porch, watching garden gnomes hide under the flutterby bushes in the garden. As the kettle screamed, he caught a whiff of something strange. He poured the boiling water over the tea leaves and sat down to ponder the new smell.

 

It was a bit salty, tickling the back of his nose in an almost unpleasant way. There was also a hint of an underlying musk, and peppermint. He  _ knew _ this smell, but couldn't place it. It was going to drive him mad! He waited another ten minutes and blew the candle out in frustration. 

  
  


_ Five days later- _

 

Harry pushed the door of the shop open, running so he didn't get caught by today's prank. The person behind him wasn't so lucky, and immediately turned into a giant duckling. Harry laughed as he moved toward the back. He spotted George and weaved through crowd to get to him. 

 

"Harry! I didn't think you'd be back in so soon, what with trying to fight all of the evils this world has to offer. What brings you here? Please tell me I'm not under arrest." 

 

Harry laughed with the man he considered one of his brothers. "No! I was given the next few days off and wanted to see if you and your great oaf of a brother wanted to toss together a pickup game of quidditch. I already fire called Gin and Neville, they're meeting me at the field behind my house in an hour. Can I count you and Ron in?" 

 

George grinned from ear to should be ear. "CLOSING TIME! EVERYONE TAKE YOUR PURCHASES TO THE FRONT OR YOU'LL BE LOCKED IN FOR ETERNITY! I'll just go collect my brother and see you in an hour." 

 

Harry landed on the ground and rolled onto his back. "You're all trying to kill me! Who charmed the snitch to EXPLODE?" 

 

Ginny landed next to him and leaned on her broom. "It was only supposed to be a little puff of smoke!" 

 

Harry clutched his side as laughter took over. "Ginevra Longbottom! You knew you couldn't beat me and tried to blow me up!" 

 

Ginny whacked him with her broom. "Just for that, I'm taking Neville and we're going home." She stuck her tongue out at him as she twirled away.

 

George hadn't even bothered landing, he just yelled from his broom, "I'm off as well! I promised I'd take Angelina to dinner at some fancy French place. See you!" 

 

Harry stretched his arms over his head, catching his fingers in the warm grass. Large black clouds were gathering overhead. He'd need to hurry back to his house if he didn't want to get caught in the deluge. He was just about to look for Ron and invite him over for supper, when the smell of the Amortentia candle washed over him. All of it was there! Warm leather, grass, the Quidditch kit, and even the unknown. His eyes shot open to find Ron standing over him. 

 

"Storms coming. Wanna go make some tea and watch it from the porch?" He reached his hand out to pull Harry up off the ground. 

 

Harry took Ron's hand and allowed himself to be hauled up. All of a sudden they were too close, despite having been in this same position hundreds of times. He felt like he was back at Hogwarts trying to find a date for the Yule Ball all over again. 

 

Thankfully Ron broke the silence. "So, er, what'd you think about the candle?" 

 

Harry felt frantic. What was he supposed to say? He'd known for ages that he was in love with his best mate, but that's not the kind of thing you just tell people! He took a step back and ran his fingers through the sweaty mop of hair sticking to his forehead. 

 

"It's interesting, I'll give ya that. I wasn't expecting it to work so well. So how about that tea?" Harry tried to step around Ron to make the short walk back to his house, but was caught by fingers gripping his wrist tightly. 

 

"When it's lit, I smell summer afternoons just like this. I can smell the coming storm, and that ridiculous lemon lip balm you're obsessed with. I smell treacle tart, and hot cocoa with marshmallows. I smell you." The last word came out as a sob, and Ron tried to cover his face with his hands, but Harry beat him placing his hands on Ron's cheeks. 

 

"It's always been you for me. Ever since that first day on platform 9 ¾. You have to know that." 

 

Ron took a shaking breath. "I had no idea, I've been so afraid telling you would ruin our friendship. After messing things up with Hermione…" 

 

Harry swiped the tear that fell onto Ron's cheek. "You'll never lose me. And you didn't mess things up with Hermione, you both realized you were better suited as friends. I'm sure if we ask her, she'll tell us she's known about our feelings for each other since the beginning. Now come on. Let's go make that tea and watch the storm. The rest can wait." 

 

Harry laced his fingers with Ron's for the first time, knowing that this was the beginning of forever for them.

  
  



End file.
